Lost Christmas
by Victorique
Summary: Quien dice que la navidad solo es felicidad, pues esta equivocado


Holita, soy muy dada a hacer cosas algo fuera del humor de la epoca pero bueno aqui esta mi regalin de navidad para él ser que lo lea.

Musica de fondo-nya (agregen el triple w y el Youtube)  
>Desde que empieza la historia hasta donde dice 1 año y 3 meses :D<br>.com/watch?v=0WodorYnL5k  
>Después de lo anterior hasta "Me quede dormida"<br>.com/watch?v=Jp6VCErerag  
>Continuando desde donde quedo la otra melodía hasta caí desmayada<br>.com/watch?v=Q5T-rdPUcGk  
>Lo que sigue hasta el Normal Pv.<br>.com/watch?v=MJnIgZEfsbc&feature=related  
>Les recomiendo habrirlas todas en diferentes pestañas y si se acaba antes repetir la canción, después cuando lleges a donde sigue otra parar la anterior y comenzar la otra ;D<p>

* * *

><p>Noche buena, talvez el dia mas largo y feliz para todos los niños. Para mi... el dia que más, más odio, el día en que perdi todo; el dia en que mi vida se volvio gris, triste y aburrida... 24 de diciembre.<br>Dentro de poco sera navidad, dentro de poco tendre de nuevo esas horribles pesadillas que me invaden cada noche buena y navidad, que no me dejan continuar con mi vida y me atormentan el alma...

Fue hace 4 años, todo paso tan rapido pero aun no puedo saber porque nos tuvo que pasar esto a nosotros exactamente. El destino decide cosas horribles cuando las personas son de lo más felices con quienes aprecian.  
>Era una noche nevada, él preparaba con entuciasmo la cena de navidad que ibamos a compartir con nuestros amigos y familiares, yo adornaba la mesa con gran cuidado viendo que todo estuviera perfecto; ¡Esta era la noche perfecta para decirle!. Apareciste frente a mi sonriente y deslumbrante como siempre, te hacercastes poco a poco a mi mientras que yo me perdia en tus ojos, en esos ojos que podian ver atravez de todos mis engaños y que apesar de eso me hipnotizaban estupidamente.<br>- Te vez hermosa sabes -me dijistes mientras que me abrazabas fuertemente susurandome aquellas palabras en mi oido, haciendome sentir mariposas en la boca del estomago. Tu cara se undio en mi cabello que habia tardado horas en peinar y que tu en segundos lograstes despeinar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
>El timbre de la casa sono, distrayendo nuestra linda ecena romantica; te separe de mi un poco, te sonrei y soltandome de ti camine hasta la puerta de nuestra casa en donde se encontraban esperando nuestros amigos y tus padres, no sin antes de salir acomode mi cabello un poco. Al verme las chicas alagarón mi vestido haciendome sentir realmente nerviosa. Todos entrarón y estubimos charlando alegremente todo el mundo sintiendo un gran sentimiento de calidez en todo ser, los chicos bromeaban cual chicos de secundaria mientras que todas nosotras reiamos de su compartamiento y a la vez nos sentiamos avergozadas de como se estaban comportando. Tu madre y padre nos veian desde la mesa del comedor en donde bebian un té verde que yo habia preparado con anticipación para ellos dos, ambos reian al verlos a ellos y seguramente hablaban de recuerdos memorables que tenian.<br>Aclare mi garganta y llame a atención de todos y antes de disponerme a hablar les sonrei con alegria  
>- ¿No creen que ya es hora de que cenemos? ¡Digo, ya es algo tarde! -recuerdo haber dicho a todos los presentes para después soltar un pequeña risita. Todos empezarón dicendo que si, que ya era buena hora para cenar y tu alegre como siempre te levantastes del sofá y caminastes en silencio dejando en intriga a todos mientras entrabas a la cocina perdiendote de nuestras vistas. Salistes minutos después con un pavo enorme en su bandeja, dejandonos a todos emocionados ante tal aroma tan delicioso.<br>- Wow ahora si te lucistes amigo! -alago un compañero y gran amigo de nosotros de cabellos cafe rojiso que no por nada yo le llamaba hiperactivo y entuciasta.  
>Todos juntos nos sentamos en la enorme mesa del comedor mientras que muchos alagaban el gran talento que tenia mi amado esposo, mientras que él avergonzado reia acomodando todo con ayuda mia. La mesa estaba lista la comida más esquisita no por que quien la habia hecho era la persona más amaba para mi, si no que su habilidad para cocinar pareceria una farsa ante los demás pero él la demostraba sin siquiera querer presumirla.<br>Una botella de vino tinto adornaba el centro de la mesa, la cual dentro de pocos segundos iba a ser abierta por él cocinero y en cierta parte organizador de la fiesta ya que yo quien tambien la habia organizado; un pequeño estruendo sono al por fin haber podido sacar al pequeño corcho de aquel tan anciado vino. Se sirvio con tal estilo aquel liquido en las lindas copas que hace algunos dias habiamos iba nosotros dos juntos a comprar junto con todo lo demás; las pasamos dandole cada una a todos los precentes en la mesa, brindando al acto por la salud de cada uno de nosotros, casi todos dierón un sorbo a aquel extenuante licor. Mi mirada se quedaba fija a la copa de vino de menaba lentamente viendo como el liquido se movia con tranquilidad.  
>- ¿Pasa algo? -me preguntastes al seguramente ver mi mirada perdida en el licor tinto que estaba en mi sofisticada y refinada copa.<br>- ¡Oh, s-si estoy bien!, solo que... -él me miro fijamente esperando que mis palabras continuaran, pero a cambio solo quite mi mirada de la de él y termine por mentir- no tengo muchas ganas de tomar vino hoy... -me mirastes extrañado de mis palabras pero no dijistes nada y me sonreistes con calidez.  
>Servistes la comida poco a poco a todos los invitados , para después empezar a comer la deliciosa comida que tu habias preparado con tanto exfuerso. La gran fiesta de disipo de un momento a otro ya que todos nos encontrabamos verdaremente exahustos de haber bailado y uno que otro cantado en el karaoke que mi amiga de cabellos pelirojos o talvez naranajas habia traido entuciasta por el festejo.<br>- Uff~ no puedo creer que son las 3 de la mañana y todavia seguimos aqui festejando -reclamaba la chica famosa del grupo, de largos cabellos rubios atados en una media coleta de lado adornado con una pequeña noche buena de color rojiso intenzo.  
>- Jeje pero no puedes negar que es divertido -su esposo dijo con energia de sobra mientras que yo mientras que hablaban sentia un ligero mareo y trataba de actuar lo más tranquila posible, estaba segura de que no debi haber movidome tan, ahora me sentia aun más mareada y lo peor es que ya no veia con claridad los rostros de ninguno de los presentes; volteaste verme y tu rostro parecia preocupado al parecer te habia dado cuenta de que me sentia ligeramente mal y que solo por no querer preocupar a los demás lo ocultaba o bueno, lo trataba de ocultar lo más que se podia.<br>Tu madre y padre se encontraba caminado hacia donde estabamos nosotros para al instante despedirse de todos nostros ya que era vastante tarde para estar fuera de casa, además de que necesitaban descansar, al igual que yo...  
>- ¡Bueno creo que nosotros tambien nos vamos, nos vemos mañana! -mi mejor amiga se despidio seguidamente de nosotros saliendo bien abrigada y abrazada del brazo de su esposo. Los demás se despidierón igual que ellos, dejandonos a los dos solos en la ahora tranquilidad de nuestra casa en donde veniamos viviendo apenas 1 año y 3 meses.<br>Me tire despacio al sofá recostandome en el exahusta colocando mi brazo sobre la frente y la otra mano en el estomago mientras que cerraba un momento los ojos, senti un aliento serca de mi rostro y con lentitud abri mis ojos aquella vez topandome contigo que recargando sus manos en la horilla que habia dejado yo del sofá. Tus penetrantes ojos marrón claro me dejarón de nuevo hipnotizada, no podia dejar de ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos que por alguna razón tenia un pequeño brillo de preocupación, pero de ello no me di cuenta rapidamente si no que tarde varios segundos en notarlo. El silencio se apodero de la sala en la que solo que escuchaba el tronar de la madera de la chimenea, nuestros ojos no se podian dejar de ver ni un segundo y estoy segura de que a ti tambien te costaba el parpadear. Suspirastes por alguna razón resignado y te volteastes recargando tu espalda en la parte de adelante del sofá...  
>- No se que te pasa... pero hay algo diferente en ti, lo se, estoy seguro de ello, pero... -voltiste a suspirar- no entiendo porque no puedo deducirlo.<br>Asi que intentabas saber mi pequeño gran cambio con solo mirarme de esa forma a los ojos, pero no pudistes, porqué era algo que talvez ni te habias imaginado, ni un poco talvez... Me levante y te habrase por la espalda con cariño, sintiendo feliz, muy feliz, de que tu te hayas fijado de mi cambio.  
>- Me alegra... -tu abristes sus ojos sorprendido- no me gustaria que te enteraras de esa forma de mi pequeño secreto, talvez no causaria la emoción que yo quiero que tengas o talvez si. No se. -me escuchastes sorprendido pero en silencio y esperastes a que mi ligrera y tranquila forma de hablar terminara.<br>- ¿De que hablas? ¿Que secreto? -preguntaste al instrante intrigado- Ri... -antes de que terminaras voltie tu rostro y te bese levemente ya que sabia que te ibas a poner algo insistente y no queria que eso pasara. Al finalizar el beso sonrei con levedad y ternura mientras que tu rostro parecia extrañado de mi comportamiento; coloque mi dedo indice en mi boca dando a entender que guardara por un momento silencio, no dijistes después de eso ni una pequeña palabra.  
>Te hable de varias cosas tratando de confundirte y además ver si me estabas prestando atención como se debia, tu seguias sin decir nada y yo hablaba sin sentido alguno de muchas cosas talvez importantes o talvez no, pero lo que si sabia es que me escuchabas atento y a la vez un poco desdesperado ante mi pequeño secreto que estaba segura de que te iba a facinar y nos iba a hacer muy felices a los dos.<br>- estoy embarazada -recuerdo con exactitud que dije mientras que hablaba sobre lo que habia pasado hace varios dias en mi trabajo y rapidamente seguia hablando sobre aquel tema, tu cara paso de fastidiada a asustada de mis palabras y tambien incombrendia, me sonrei por debajo al ver tu rostro que tenia en esos ojos marrones claro cierto brillo de felicidad, pero pareciera que aun no digerias aquellas dos palabras que dije en un susuro. Segui con mi estoy segura MUY aburrida charla a la cual ya no prestabas atención y como si fuera de la nada tu...  
>- ¡¿Estas embarazada? -gritastes con alegrita causandome un ligero susto del cual salio un pequeño sobresalto de mi parte. Te confirme lo que habias dicho afirmando con la cabeza para después tomar una de sus manos y llevarla a mi vientre que aun no tenia ni dos meses de embarazo. Unasonrisa se apodero de tu rostro mientras que movias con cariño tu mano, cosa que me hizo sentir una ligero escalofrio con todo el cuerpo al igual que una alegria inmenza.<br>Estubimos mucho tiempo hablando de nosotros, de nuestra familia, de nuestro nuevo integrante en el hogar que dentro de poco tendriamos que cuidar con gran recelo que por nada dejariamos de amar. Me quede dormida...

...

...

...

Mi naris percibia un olor de lo más molesto y por alguna razón me sentia debil, un calor insenso se sentia en toda la habitación. ¡Abri mis ojos! No podia ver nada el cuarto en el que estaba se encontraba lleno de humo, aterrada me levante de lo que al parecer era la cama y gritaba el nombre de sirte persona que al parecer no se encontraba a mi lado, sali del cuarto y me asome por el barandal de la escalera  
>- ¡No puede ser! -exclame aterrorizada mientras que veia lo que antes era la sala y comedor se habia tranformado en llamas carmeci que terminaban con todo lo que estaba a su paso, mis grito se hicierón sonar más no encontraba a aquien queria encontrar y tampoco me respondia, el aire me faltaba, no podia respirar bien, busque la llave de la puerta que conducia a la terrasa pero no daba con ella, desesperada tome un alagero mio y rompi el vidrio de la puerta para después pasar con sumo cuidado por la puerta ahora rota; mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, tenia miedo ¡Mucho miedo! no lo encontraba ¡¿Porque no me respondias! Sali con mi celular en mano y empeze a llamar a los bomberos, pero no habia señar en la casa, grite tratando de que algien me escuchara pero nadie se encontraba en sus casas, el terror y desesperación se apoderaron aun más de mi ¿Que podia hacer? ¿Como podia salvarme? ¡No queria morrir de esta forma, no ahora!<br>Desesperada me cruze el barandal de la terraza y camine por la pequeña orilla que habia después del barandal, me cruze hasta el tejado de la casa del vecino en la parte donde tenia el tejado de la cochera, habia salido de la casa pero... ¿Donde estabas tu? ¿Porque no me respondias? Mis lagrimas no se detenia al contrario se hacia más fluidas, no podia pararlas, tenia miedo de muchas cosas. Un carro paso por la calle y se detuvo a cortas casas de la nuestra, se estacióno del otro lado, la persona que lo conducia salio del auto y sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a los bomberos, mientras que yo al instante empeze a gritar desesperada.  
>- ¡Ayudame! -mi corazón se oprimia poco a poco y mi desesperación era mucha mas intenza, me sentia debil, pero me mantenia en pie mi miedo y ganas de vivir. El joven me escucho y acerco su auto a donde empezaba el techo de la cochera se subio arriba del auto y aunque faltaba mucho para llegar para que yo pudiera ver su rosotro me grito que me bajara con cuidado, que él me iba a sostener si me pasaba algo.<br>Pasarón muchos minutos mientras que yo desde el otro lado de la calle veia tirada en el suelo mi casa, nuestra casa, quemandose poco a poco, todos nuestros recuerdo... ¡Todo! Se lo llevaban las llamas poco a poco, mis ojos estaban artos de llorar pero este sentimiento no podia parar. ¿Todo lo que luchamos por esta casa se habia pardido? ¡Porque ahora, porque cuando todo era más feliz se combiera en siemple cenisa! ¿Porque? Todo esta mal... todo... nada de esto debia de haber pasado y lo peor ¿Donde estabas tu? ¡Si algo malo te pasara... si algo malo te pasara yo... yo me moriria!

Llegarón los bomperos pero ya era tarde, todo estaba destruido la llave del gas habia explotado hace poco y toda la casa se estaba quemando, más de lo que antes se estaba incendiando, el piso de arriba estaba rodeado de llamas y nada de podia hacer, pasarón ahoras y el fuego no cesaba... los bomberos no podian entrar a la casa, no podian. El fuego ceso y por un intante todo era tranquilo hasta que un estruendo enorme sono dentro de la casa, me asuste mucho más de lo que estaba... era el tanque, el tanque del asador que tenia en el patio ¡No alcanzarón a apagar ese lado a tiempo! ¿Porque?; ya no podia más, ya no más... cai desmayada y me llevarón al hospital donde cuando desperté estaba mi suegra llorando mientras tomaba mi mano, me asuste y voltie hacia todos lados desesperada.  
>- Y... y... -no podia si quiera decir su nombre, me encontraba temblando y con unas ganas enormes de echarme a llorar.<br>- Tranquila, tranquila -ella me tranquilizo pero hasta yo lograba ver que ella se encontraba más desesperada que yo...  
>Me calme un momento pensando en mi salud antes que nada, si algo le pasaba a mi bebé no me perdonaria la vida, tome una gran bocanada de aire y cerre mis ojos tratando de calmarme aunque sea una milecima de segundo. Mi corazón palpitaba queriendo salirse de mi pecho en ese mismo instante.<br>Mi habitación era blanca en la parte de arriba con celeste claro abajo y una tira de color beige separaba ambos colores, la ventana tenia unas cortinas blancas que es encontraban entre cerradas, se veia por el lado abierto el cielo, ya era de dia y tambien parecia estar nevando fuertemente.  
>- ¿Que me paso? -pregunte después de un incomodo silencio en el que solo se lograba escuchar el televisor que veia mi suegro distraidamente en donde estaba el canal de las noticias. Me respondierón y contarón todo lo que habia pasado hasta que los interrumpio una de las conductoras del noticiero dando a conocer una noticia de la que yo conocia muy bien.<br>"Hoy por la madrugada una casa se incendio, los bomberos dicen que las llamas terminaron con todo y que si ubiese quedado algien adentro nunca lo sabrian ya que el fuego habia terminado con todo a su alrededor. Las causas pudieron haber sido las luces del árbol navideño o talvez la chimenea, nunca lo podran saber ya que como esta la casa no se puede investigar y seria muy arriesgado que algien entrara en ella.  
>¡Oh! Ahora nos llega otra información, al parecer solo una joven de al parecer 26 años de edad salio a salvo de la casa gracias a la ayuda de un chico que corresponde el nombre de Yuhara Shiro le ayudo a salir del techo de la casa del vecino, el nombre de la chica aun no lo sabemos, pero al parecer esta internada en el hospital Esperanza"<br>Cerre los ojos mientras pasaban las ecenas de nuestra casa ahora solo hecha cenizas, en donde una vez hubo una gran fiesta ahora solo era para mi una nuve negra a mi alrededor.  
>No volvi a preguntar por ti ya que sabia que solo iba a recibir malas noticias. Cuando pude salir del hospital estando sola camine por nuestro antiguo becindario en el cual habiamos hecho muchos recuerdos, entre con cuidado a la casa y solo fui viendo con cuidado todo lo que talvez se habia podido salvar.<br>Vivi en casa de tus padres desde entonces manteniendo un solo unos cuantos recuerdos tuyos... y el más importante era nuestro hijo...

Horrible trajedia, que nunca podre olvidar aunque pasen mil años; arruino mi vida y mis esperanzas de ser feliz junto a ti, todo lo que tenia pensado pasar contigo ahora y desde siempre iban a ser solo un recuerdo...

**Normal Pv.**  
>Una mujer veia con melancolia hacia el cielo mientras que todos los demás se divertían adentro festejando lo que para ella era una tragedia.<br>- ¡Mami! -un pequeño niño de unos 4 años de edad llego corriendo al lado de su madre abrazandola inesperadamente. El niño era de cabellos rubios los cuales estaban algo despeinados, sus ojos era de color marrón claro color, que a la madre le hacia recordar muchas cosas; la sonrisa del niño iluminaba la cara de su madre la cual antes habia estado recordando el momento más feliz hecho trizas o mejor dicho cenisas de su vida.- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto incredulo el niño mientras aun tenia abrazada a su madre la cual le habia correspondido su calido habraso.  
>- Si... -abrazo con más fueza a su pequeño hijo mientras retenia sus ganas de llorar- estoy bien Nagi.<br>Un grito se escucho desde el interior de la casa arruinado el tierno momento madre a hijo que se estaba formando en el patio de la enome casa, el grito llamaba a la madre del pequeño que al instante respondio y regreso al interior de la casa con su pequeño niño tomado de su mano, la fiesta que se habia desarroyado adentro ahora parecia más tranquila y por alguna razón los invitados parecía nerviosos.  
>- ¿Que sucede? -pregunto la madre del niño, ella era tambien rubia y sus ojos eran de un brillante colo ambar, pequeña para su edad pero con el comportambien de toda una dama.<br>- Algien que busca en la puerta -le dijo su suegra con la cara completamente palida como su fuera una fantasma. La joven rubia cargo a su niño y con muchas duda se lo llevo con ella hasta la puerta que estaba entre cerrada, penso un poco para abrirla y tomo una bocanada de aire para ganar un poco de valor, ya que todo el comportamiento de los invidados habia sido muy extraño cuando entro, la puerta rechino un poco al abrirla y al ver quien estaba afuera...  
>- ¡Na..na...na... -su rostro se puso realmente palido y sintio como el corazón se le salia ante tal sorpresa tan enorme, no completo sus palabras y sus ojos se abrierón como platos- ¡No puede ser, tu...tu...tu... se supone que estas muerto! -exclamo confundiendo a su niño el cual solo veia con curiosisdad a la persona que tenia al frente.<br>- ¿Quien es él mamá? -pregunto el pequeño señalando a la persona que se encontraba de pie fuera de la casa  
>- Tu papá...<br>¿Un sueño? ¿Un milagro? ¡Lo que fuera no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, era él!

* * *

><p>Mi navidad anda media triste porque perdi a un familiar el miércoles y ayer estubimos pues... shiff...<br>Espero que les gustara y pues:  
><strong>¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!<strong>  
>Duermanse temprano o si no santa no vendra en su trineo lleno de regalos<p>

PD: quien no entendio lo de el dia más feliz y largo para todos los niños no tuvo infancia, ok no, miren los niños quieren que sea navidad por lo regalos y noche buena es muy larga para ellos y es feliz porque estan con sus familias y comen cosas muy ricas :3  
>PD2: quien le atine que pareja es de SC le doy un abrazo xD (fácil, fácil)<p> 


End file.
